Wolf Journey
by drewdog302
Summary: Sequel to "Balto: The Parallel Timeline". When Togo's headstrong daughter Ryka discovers her wolf heritage she runs away to find out who she really is, meanwhile Togo who has been having strange nightmares decides to resolve them as he looks for his daughter.
1. Chapter 1 (12-11 20:35:57)

**Wolf Journey**

 **Chapter 1: Dreams**

Togo was running across an ice sheet and it seemed to be almost endless he looked up to see a black red eyed hawk flying overhead chasing him and letting out its echoed call.

Togo pushed himself harder as he ran he didn't know why the hawk was chasing him nor did he know what did it want from him.

Then all of sudden the ice broke and then all of Togo's path was blocked by a wall of ice.

Togo looked up to see the hawk circling overhead letting out an echoed call.

It then dove toward him and Togo who was now completely scared and confused ran in the opposite direction.

But then suddenly the ice beneath Togo's paws broke into chunks of floating ice, Togo looked over his shoulder to see the hawk flying directly towards him.

Togo then jumped to another floating chunk of ice and then jumped to another to another but the hawk was still on his tail.

Togo then spotted something on the horizon, it was hard to see at first but as Togo got closer, he saw that they were wolves but they didn't look friendly.

Togo looked around trying to find a way to go around the wolves but around the wolves was nothing but water.

Togo then turned around and screamed to that the hawk had caught up to him with its claws bared.

The hawk then went for Togo's neck but then Togo heard an echoed voice shout: "TOGO, WAKE UP!"

Then the wolfdog's eyes snapped open and woke up with a start when he felt a wave of water splash all over his face.

"What...What?!" Togo said out loud.

Togo looked up to see the goose Noris standing over him with a concerned look.

"W-What's the matter Noris?" Togo asked.

"The matter is that you're having that dream again." Noris replied.

Togo then realized that he have dreamt the same dream again.

Ever since he saved his hometown of Anchorage during the serum run of 1935, Togo had been dreaming strange nightmares and it was always about the same thing Togo being chased by a black red-eyed hawk, and getting caught in the end.

Togo then shook himself dry from the water Noris had sprayed on him, then he laid back down.

"So what if I was? It doesn't matter Noris, it's just a dream." Togo said.

"It's NOT just a dream, it keeps making you falling into a distant sleep, and if your eyes keep on drooping you'll have to keep them open with toothpicks!" Noris said.

"Noris, they'll stop dropping if you would just go away and let me get some sleep." Togo said as he moved his head to the side.

"Sleep?! You won't be getting ANY sleep with that dream hanging over you like a dark cloud." Noris said.

Togo rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I hate it when you get dramatic." Togo said as he stood up.

"I'm telling you boychick if you keep having the same dream over, over, and over again it means something." Noris said.

"Noris dreams don't mean anything their just dreams." Togo said as he yawned and stretched.

Togo then walked to the ramp of the old fishing boat that he and Noris lived on.

"Now do you want to come with me? I have to go check on Sierra." Togo said.

Sierra was Togo's mate, both Sierra and Togo had been best friends since they were pups and they fell in love during the serum run and they became mates shortly after the events of the serum run, Sierra had scarlet red fur with a white underbelly, ocean blue eyes, and she wears a pink bandana around her neck, and she was currently pregnant for her and Togo's pups.

"Of course I'm coming, I haven't finished nagging you yet!" Noris said.

Togo laughed and he and Noris walked down the ramp and down the path that led them into town.

 **A/N: Well folks here's chapter one of "Wolf Journey" I hope you guys like the story so far and if you're Haven't read "Balto: The Parallel Timeline" I recommend you read it so you won't get confused but anyway I'll see you all in "Chapter 2: Puppies", Drew out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolf Journey**

 **Chapter 2: Puppies**

"So if dreams mean nothing to you then why are they full of hawks and packs of wolves? Why not pickled herring?" Noris asked Togo.

"Because herring is something that could happen in your dreams Noris, not mine." Togo replied.

"Exactly wolves and hawks only have meanings to you!" Noris said.

Noris and Togo stopped in their tracks to see a 10 foot totem pole in front of them, the totem pole had a carving of six animals a hawk on top, a fox, a wolverine, a bear, a caribou, and a wolf at the bottom.

"Togo, look a totem pole! There's a hawk and a wolf!" Noris exclaimed.

"Calm down Noris, there's also a fox and a wolverine." Togo said.

"Agh, such scary creatures they are, they should be good and well far away from me." Noris said.

"And a bear and caribou, they're just wood carvings Noris." Togo said as he started to walk again.

"Yes I know, I know but sometimes they're more than just carvings, humans use them to tell stories but I don't know what they're about." Noris said

"Togo, maybe that the hawk and wolf on the totem pole and them being in your dreams may mean that your dreams are telling you something very important." Noris said.

Togo stopped walking and looked at Noris.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Either something you forgotten about or something you don't know yet." Noris explained.

Togo didn't know what he had forgotten about nor did he know what thing didn't he know about was his dreams telling him.

"Look Noris the only thing I know about the totem pole is that it marks the short cut to Sierra's." Togo said as he and Noris started walking into town.

When they entered town out of nowhere an Scottish Terrier came running down an alleyway yipping loudly.

The Terrier then slipped and fell in front of Togo.

"Oh there you are laddie, I've been looking everywhere for ye!" The terrier said upon noticing Togo.

The terrier then started yipping again, Noris covered his ears upon becoming annoyed with all the yipping.

"Would you stop with the bouncing and continue with the talking I'm getting dizzy!" Noris said annoyed.

The terrier then stopped yipping

"Oh sorry I'm just so excited to tell ye Togo...Sierra's stork has landed, I repeat Sierra's stork has landed." The terrier said with excitement.

It Togo a second to realize what the terrier was talking about, Sierra had went into labor and was giving birth to their pups.

Then like a bullet being fired out of a gun Togo took off running in the direction of Sierra's house, leaving Noris confused and puzzled.

"Stork? What stork I thought we were talking about hawks." Noris said to himself.

Noris's eye widen when he realized...

"Oh boy, THAT stork!" Noris said and he ran after Togo.

 **With Togo...**

Togo ran as fast as his paws could carry him, he was running so hard he felt like he running the whole serum run all over again.

Togo then skidded to a stop when he reached Sierra's shed.

Togo took a moment to catch his breath before he scratched the door to Sierra's shed.

"Come in, Togo." Sierra said.

Togo then judged the door open with his nose and saw Sierra laying down in her basket and Togo just sat there and watched as his mate licked and nuzzle their newborn pups, was Togo dreaming or was he really a father now.

"Oh don't worry Togo, they won't bite at least not for now." Sierra said with a giggle.

Togo smiled and he approached his mate and his smile widened when he saw six new born puppies all laying down by Sierra's stomach.

"Oh Sierra, they're so beautiful...just like you." Togo said softly.

Sierra giggled and she nuzzled her mate.

"And you." She said.

"So what should we name the pups?" Sierra asked.

Togo looked at the pups again, most of them had red fur just like Sierra but only two of them had brown fur just like Togo.

"Okay which of them are girls?" Togo asked.

Sierra then gently nudged two red puppies and a brown one.

"Okay how do Hara, Madison, and Ryka sound?" Togo asked his mate.

"Oh Togo those are beautiful names." Sierra said.

Togo named his sons Kobi, Duluth, and Flint.

After naming his pups Togo seeing that there was enough room for him in the basket laid down next to Sierra and the two dogs snuggled next to each other.

Togo had never felt any happier in his life he was a father now and he had a family that he love so much.

Just then Noris walked into the shed.

"Look at me! I'm an uncle!" Noris said to himself.

 **A/N: More comparisons YAY it's been a while since we last did one but here they are and I apologize for the delay got really with things going on in rl but hoped y'all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in "Chapter 3: All Dog Or All Wolf"! Drew out!**

 **Comparisons so far:**

 **Ryka- Aleu**

 **Kobi- Kodi**

 **Duluth- Yukon**

 **Flint- Dingo**

 **Hara- Saba**

 **Madison- Nunivat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wolf Journey**

 **Chapter 3: All Dog Or All Wolf**

Togo tossed and turned in his sleep he was having another hawk dream but it was different this time.

In the dream Togo was once again running across the never ending ice pack and the hawk was once again chasing him.

Then a golden light gleamed in the corner of his eye, Togo skidded to a halt and turned around to see Sierra standing only a few yards away from him.

"Togo..." Sierra said.

"Sierra..." Togo said.

Togo looked over his shoulder to see the hawk was diving for him.

Togo then ran to Sierra but when he got to her...she vanished.

"SIERRA WHERE ARE YOU, DON'T GO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Togo screamed.

Togo turned around and screamed in fright when the hawk had caught up to him and went for his neck.

That's when Togo woke up.

Togo gasped and woke with a start, he looked around to see that he was back in his old boat.

"Thank goodness that it was just a dream." Togo said in relief.

"Togo!" A female voice called.

It was Sierra.

"Sierra? What is she doing here?" Togo asked himself.

Togo then got up and walked to ramp of the boat and saw Sierra with their pups.

Togo walk down the ramp and he greeted his mate with a nuzzle.

"Good morning sleepy head, can you watch the pups while my owners and I go on a picnic?" Sierra asked.

"Of course Sierra I would be glad to." Togo said with a smile.

Upon hearing this the pups yippee happily and they tackled Togo.

"Hey pups it's good to see you too! Hey stop that tickles!" Togo said laughing as the pups started licking him to death.

The pups then stopped licking their father and went to go play with each other.

"Say Sierra why don't you and pups spend the night and tomorrow we can all go a family walk." Togo suggested.

Sierra sighed.

"Togo, didn't you forget tomorrow is the day for our pups to find their new homes." Sierra said.

Togo felt his entire bubble burst.

"What?! T-Tomorrow I mean Sierra they're only eight weeks old!" Togo said as his ears pinned against his head.

Togo had grown so close to his pups and he loved them very much and now...he was going to have to say goodbye to them.

"Togo, I understand how you feel about this but it's there time now." Sierra said.

"Togo, when I was their age my parents gave me and my siblings up for adoption and it led to me being adopted by Violet and to me meeting you." Sierra explained.

"But Sierra...I'm not so sure if I'm ready to let them go." Togo said as tears started to slide down his cheeks.

"I understand Togo, but it's our job to love them until it's time for them to move on. Plus Togo their owners will be from this town and you know humans have a soft scent for puppies." Sierra said wiping away her mate's tears.

Togo smiled knowing that his pups won't be living in different towns.

Just then Noris came running to the pups.

"Hey pups come to Uncle Noris!" Noris said.

Upon hearing this the pups tackled Noris playfully.

Sierra and Togo laughed as they watched the pups play with their Uncle Noris.

"Well Togo I have to go see Violet I'll back for them in an hour." Sierra said.

Togo then nuzzled Sierra goodbye.

"Enjoy them Togo and be careful I think they're still teething." Sierra said as she walked away.

"Togo help me!" Noris screamed.

Togo then turned to see that the pups were now playfully biting and nibbling Noris.

Togo then approached the pups.

"Okay pups that's enough, Uncle Noris isn't a chew toy." Togo said with a chuckle.

The pups then got off of Noris but one pup was still chewing on his leg, it was Ryka.

"Hey, hey easy there tiger." Togo joked as he picked Ryka up gently by the scruff and set her down.

Togo then watched proudly as he watched his sons and daughters play with each other.

"Strange." Noris then said.

"What's strange Noris?" Togo asked.

"Kobi, Flint, Hara, and Maddie all look like dogs, but yet Ryka looks like a..." Noris started but was cut off by Togo.

"A dog! Ryka looks like a dog too." Togo said.

"No Togo, it's more likely that Ryka looks more like a wolf than you." Noris said.

Togo looked at Ryka who was chasing a butterfly to see that Noris's observance was right, Ryka DID look more like a wolf than him.

Togo shook his head denying the very thought of Ryka going through the same pain and bullying Togo went through before he became the hero of Anchorage.

"No...she can't be." Togo said out loud.

"Togo you have to face the facts Ryka is..." Noris started to say before being cut off by Togo again.

"Noris, I don't want Ryka to be different." Togo said.

"But she IS different and the sooner you accept it, the sooner you'll get used to it." Noris said.

"But what if she goes through the same thing, I went through before I became a hero, you know being bullied, and rejected and even though I saved the town some of the dogs in town still tease me all because I'm half wolf." Togo said.

"All wolf or not, Ryka is going to be all dog." Togo said to Noris.

But just as Togo said that though...

" ** _AAWWWWOOOOO_**!!!"

Togo and Noris turned to see Ryka on a barrel letting out her best impression of a wolf howl her siblings laughed and they howled with their sister.

"I wouldn't count on it." Noris said.

 **A/N: Looks like Ryka possesses some of her father's traits, and I'm sorry for the delay I got really busy with summer school and other things in real life but don't worry Chapter 4 is not far down the road and I shall see you all in "Chapter 4: Adoption Day"! Drew out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wolf Journey**

 **Chapter 4: Adoption Day**

One day later Togo and Sierra were watching the pups play in a small box and on the box was a piece of paper that read: "Free puppies to good homes".

It was adoption day it was now time for Togo and Sierra's pups to move on to new homes all of puppies were excited about going to new homes.

Well Ryka was a little TOO excited, she was so excited that she was howling her usual impression of a wolf howl!

Duluth grew so annoyed by all Ryka's howling that he covered his puppy ears with his paws.

Sierra then walked up to her daughter and nudged Ryka with her nose to get her attention.

"Ryka don't howl like that, you're going to make a bad impression." Sierra said softly.

Ryka then stopped howling, Duluth then uncovered his ears and sighed in relief.

"Sorry Mama, I can't help myself because I'm excited." Ryka said.

Just then Flint tackled his sister in excitement.

"I can wait to get a human, and chew on their socks!" Flint said.

"Daddy, are you and Mommy going to get a human too?" Hara asked her father.

Togo chuckled, amused by Hara's question.

"Nah, humans like cute puppies like you, not boring adults like me and your mother." Togo said.

A few minutes later a little girl walked up to the crate and looked at the pups for a moment.

"Hmmm I would like...this one." She said before she picked up Maddie.

They pups said their goodbyes to Maddie as the little girl walked away.

As the day went on little boys and girls came by with their parents and adopted one of the pups.

Togo at one point had to nuzzle Sierra to comfort her because the sight of her puppies moving on brought her to tears.

It was nearing dusk now and Kobi, Duluth, Hara, and Maddie had all been adopted but Ryka was still in the crate waiting anxiously to be adopted but eventually she fell asleep.

"It's been a long day Sierra, let's go home." Togo said to his mate.

"But we can't, not until a human adopts Ryka." Sierra said.

"We have to face the facts Sierra, Ryka looks more like a wolf than me, no human is gonna adopt her." Togo said.

"That's not true, we need to keep trying." Sierra calmly protested.

As it turned out Togo was right because not ONE single human came to the crate to adopt Ryka.

Just then Sierra yawned, she was tired from this big day.

"Tired?" Togo asked.

Sierra nodded.

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep Sierra." Togo said.

"But what about Ryka?" Sierra asked.

Togo looked at his daughter who was still sound asleep and thought to himself for a second.

"I'll take her to my boat and I'll take care of her and love her." Togo said.

"Okay Togo, just promise me that you'll find Ryka a home." Sierra said.

"I promise with all my heart." Togo said.

Sierra smiled she then nuzzled her mate goodnight before she walked down the street that led to her home.

Togo then picked Ryka up gently by the scruff and he walked out of town and down the trail that led him to his boat.

 **A/N: Well here's chapter four guys I hoped you guys enjoyed and I'm so sorry for the big wait I got really busy with things in real life and don't worry chapter 5 is not far down the road, and I'll see you all in "Chapter 5: A Headstrong Daughter"! Drew out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wolf Journey**

 **Chapter 5: A Headstrong Daughter**

 **One Year Later...**

The polar bears Hut and Nut were backing up from tree to tree as if they were hiding from something.

They then looked left, nothing, they then looked right nothing, they then faced each other and screamed upon startling each other.

"Who knew that a game of hide-and-seek could be so terrifying." Nut said to Hut.

Hut nodded in agreement.

Just then they heard a loud growl which literally made both the two polar bears jump out of their skins in fear.

They turned to see the silhouette of what appeared to be a female wolf.

Nut and Hut could do nothing but hug each other in fear as the wolf slowly approached them.

The wolf then pounced at the bears and pinned them both to the ground.

Instead of ripping the bears throats out, the wolf then lifted her head up and howled her best impression of a wolf howl (it was Ryka).

"Okay, okay, okay enough with the rough housing already." Noris said as he approached the three waving his wings madly.

Ryka groaned feeling like that Noris just spoiled her fun.

"Ryka, how am I supposed to puppysit if you DON'T sit, you won't sit nowhere for more than five seconds!" Noris said.

"That's anywhere, Uncle Noris." Ryka said.

Nut and Hut laughed at Ryka's comment.

Noris wasn't amused with the wolfdog's attitude though.

"What's anywhere?! And don't give me any attitude young lady, I'm your puppysitter whether you like it or not." Noris said.

"Uncle Noris, since I'm not a puppy anymore I don't need a puppysitter, and you can tell that to my father." Ryka said

"Come on Ryka." A male voice said

Ryka turned to see Togo approaching them.

"Your always going to be my little puppy no matter how old you are." He said.

Ryka rolled her eyes.

"You're so hopeless." She said with a groan.

Ryka then turned to Hut and Nut.

"Let's go guys." She said.

The polar bears then walked up to teenage wolfdog's side and they began to walk away.

Ryka then turned to Togo one last time.

"What's going to happen when a human picks me up,huh, Dad and who are you going to baby then now?" Ryka asked her father sarcastically.

Ryka then into the forest with Nut and Hut following her behind.

"She's such a good pup." Togo said.

"More like a spoiled brat if you tell me, and don't you think she'll ever find a home?" Noris said.

"When the right time comes she'll find a home." Togo said.

"And when that time comes, you know you're going to have to let her go." Noris said.

Togo didn't like the thought of letting his daughter go no matter how much they got on their nerves, he just sighed and shook the thought out of his head.

Meanwhile...

Ryka was standing in an empty field taking in the summer breeze, while Nut and Hut were playing seesaw on a log.

Ryka was deep in her thoughts, but they were cut off when she heard a loud Kraw! She looked up and saw a black hawk with red eyes; just like the one Togo sees in his nightmares.

Ryka then saw something in the corner of her eye, she then turned to see a male human and he was holding a...hunting rifle.

Ryka gasped thinking that the human was going to harm her.

"Wait he's just a human he wouldn't hurt me." Ryka said to herself.

"Maybe he could adopt me." Ryka said to herself.

Ryka then slowly approached the human but in a friendly way so just that human could see that she was harmless.

The human who was actually a hunter smirked and loaded his gun and aimed it at Ryka, just as he was about pull the trigger...

"NO!"

The hunter turned and out of nowhere a brown blur pounced on him (Togo).

Ryka stopped in her tracks and gasped.

"Dad, stop!" Ryka cried.

The struggle between Togo and the hunter caused the hunter to fire his weapon.

Nut and Hut were still playing seesaw heard the loud gunshot.

"Sounds like trouble Hut!" Nut said to Hut.

Hut nodded.

Nut and Hut stood on top the log and with one move the log began to tumble down the hill side.

"BEARS TO THE RESCUE!" Nut cried as he and Hut tumbled down the hill.

Meanwhile Togo was still struggling with the hunter.

"Dad, stop it leave him alone!" Ryka pleaded.

just then Noris came diving down like fighter plane.

"GOOSE TO THE RESCUE!" he cried.

Togo dunked as Noris flew down and crashed into the hunter's face.

Upon recovering, the hunter turned and screamed when he saw Nut and Hut tumbling down the hill on their log.

CRASH!

"Hut, Nut you guys okay?!" Togo cried.

Nut dizzily stood up.

"Right as rain." Nut said before collapsing.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here!" Togo said as he began sprinting up the hill.

"But what about..." Ryka began.

"Ryka, now!" Togo said firmly.

Ryka's ears pinned against her head and she slowly walked up the hill to her father's side with Noris, Nut and Hut following behind.

The hunter sat up rubbing his head with a groan of pain, and watched the group leave.

"The spirits must be trying to trick me." He said as he picked up his rifle and continued his way into woods.

When the hunter was gone Togo pulled Ryka aside.

"I don't understand Dad why did you attack him, what if he wanted to adopt me?" Ryka asked.

Togo sighed and looked at Noris and the bears.

"Can we have a moment alone please?" He asked.

Noris, Nut, and Hut nodded and walked away.

Togo turned back to Ryka and sighed knowing that he should have this discussion with her a long time ago.

"Well Ryka, you see that human was looking for wild animals to kill you know for food and fur." Togo explained.

"So what? I'm not a wild animal." Ryka said as she began to walk away.

"Well...he thought you were." Togo replied.

Ryka stopped in her tracks and faced her father.

"What?" She asked confused.

"He thought you were...a wolf." Togo replied.

 **A/N: AAAANNNNDDDDD I'm back did you miss me? Anyway guys sorry that I kept ya'll waiting for a while school has started up again but don't worry Chapter 6 is not far down the road. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in "Chapter 6: What Am I?", Drew out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wolf Journey**

 **Chapter 6: What Am I?**

That evening Togo took Ryka back to the old boat where they lived and they continued the conversation in which Togo should have discussed with her a long time ago.

"I knew something was wrong with me!" Ryka said now realizing that her wolf heritage was the reason why she almost got shot and why she didn't get adopted in the first place.

"There is nothing wrong with you Ryka, you should be proud of your heritage." Togo said.

"Oh sure." Ryka said rolling her eyes.

"Ryka your mother is a purebred husky..." Togo started before he was cut off by Ryka.

"Then what are you?!" Ryka growled.

Togo sighed feeling hurt by Ryka's statement.

"I'm...I'm the one whose part wolf." Togo replied.

"How could this have happened?!" Ryka blurted out loud.

"Look Ryka, my dad was a husky and he mated and had pups with my mother who was a wolf." Togo explained.

"Great, my grandmother is a wild animal." Ryka muttered to herself.

Togo was beginning to grow impatient with Ryka but he was able to keep his cool.

"I was accidentally separated from her when I was only a few months old, so I didn't spend much time with her." Togo continued.

Ryka rolled her eyes clearly not interested.

"And I don't remember much of her but all I remember that her fur was as silver as the moonlight and she had a warm voice that made feel safe." Togo explained.

"...And then Noris took me in and after all these years of being raised by a goose I'm surprised I can still bark and not honk." Togo joked.

Noris who was cleaning the boat deck overheard the conversation and chuckled in amusement when he heard Togo say that.

"That's supposed to make me feel better, why didn't you tell me this before?!" Ryka asked still disgusted at that her father hadn't told her this a long time ago.

"Because...I was trying to protect you." Togo replied.

"Protect me? Protect me from what Dad, from the fact that no human would ever adopt me all because I'm part wolf!?" Ryka asked.

"Ryka..." Togo began.

"Don't even start Dad, what about Kobi, Flint, Duluth, Hara, and Maddie they all have wolf in them too, so then why did humans want them?" Ryka asked.

"Because humans don't look at it?" Togo replied.

"Don't look at what?" Ryka asked as she started to cool down a little bit.

Togo sighed before he continued.

"On what's on the inside, Ryka it doesn't matter about how you look on the outside, it what's on the inside." Togo explained

Ryka opened her mouth to say something but nothing,she just nodded and walked passed her father and out the door of the wheelhouse, Togo followed her.

Togo watched in guilt as Ryka laid down, covered herself with a blanket, and curl up into a tiny ball under her blanket.

"Ryka..." Togo said.

Ryka turned her head the opposite way.

Togo sighed with guilt.

"Ryka, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this before, and I wasn't protecting you from the fact that no human would adopt you because your part wolf, I was protecting you from what I had to go through, before I was "The Hero of Anchorage" I was teased, bullied, and rejected all because of my heritage and I didn't want you to go through that like I did." Togo explained.

Ryka still refused to look at her father, she curled up into a tighter ball.

Togo sighed and he decided to give Ryka some space and some time.

"If you ever need to talk to someone Ryka, just know that I'm always here for you." Togo said before he walked back into the wheel house.

That night...

It was nearing midnight but Ryka couldn't sleep she had too many thoughts on her mind.

All she could think about was what Togo told her about him trying to protect her from being bullied like he did, and how humans don't look at what's on the inside.

Ryka up to now thought that maybe she was putting too much on her father and it as best if she stood away from him.

Ryka then got up and quietly walked past Noris, and the polar bears who were fast asleep.

Ryka then made her way to the wheel house and saw that Togo was also fast asleep.

"I'm sorry Dad..." Ryka said as tears began to slide down her cheeks.

Ryka then made her way to the ramp of the boat and she then ran down the ramp and into the woods.

 **A/N: Well here's chapter 6 guys, I hope you guys my version of Ryka/Aleu running away from home interesting, and not it just being Ryka saying that she hated Togo/Balto for not telling her about her heritage before. But anyway guys I hope you enjoyed the Chapter 7 "The Totems".**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wolf Journey**

 **Chapter 7: The Totems**

 **A few minutes after Ryka left...**

Togo began to toss and turn in his sleep and he started to breathe heavily (he was once again having another hawk dream).

"You again...what do you want?!" Togo muttered in his sleep as he heard the hawk's loud call echo in his mind.

Togo was once again running across the never ending land of ice and the hawk was flying above him chasing him.

"WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Togo asked the hawk in an angry commanding tone.

The hawk didn't reply it then dove towards Togo making him run in the opposite direction.

Togo then took a sharp turn to the left hoping that he could get the hawk off his tail that way but when looked back he saw the hawk was still chasing him.

The hawk then flew over Togo and continued flying letting out its echoed, Togo expected the hawk to loop around and come straight towards but it didn't.

The hawk then flew up a hill of ice and Togo followed it. When he reached the top though to his surprise Togo realized that the hawk was nowhere in sight.

Just then cloud of fog began to surround him.

"Wh-what is this?" Togo asked himself.

The fog then surrounded him until all Togo was swallowed by the fog.

" _My son_ ," a female voice then said " _you need to know the animal totems who will help guide you on your journey_."

" _The fox, cunning trickster_."

" _The wolverine, your fears_."

" _The bear, inner knowing_."

" _The caribou, life_."

" _And the wolf, symbol of guardianship, ritual, loyalty, and spirit_."

After the voice stopped speaking, that's when Togo woke up.

Unlike the previous dreams he had Togo didn't wake with a start, he woke up with a yawn.

When Togo gained his eyesight to his confusion he saw Hut and Nut sniffing around the wheelhouse.

"What are you two up?" Togo asked the two bears.

"We're here to play with Ryka." Nut replied.

Nut and Hut searched the wheel house for two more seconds before they gave up.

"But Ryka's not here to play." Nut said sadly, Hut nodded.

Togo then yawned and stretched.

"Well she's around here somewhere did you check..." Togo started to say before he realized something.

"Wait, you mean you can't find her anywhere?" Togo asked with concern.

The two polar bears nodded.

Togo then rushed out of the wheel house and went to the corner where Ryka usual slept.

Togo's concern turned to worry when saw nothing but the blanket Ryka slept with.

"She must have gone to Sierra's." Togo said trying to calm himself down.

Togo then ran down the ramp of his boat and ran into town.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay I have some other things going on in rl such as school, plus I haven't had enough time to come back to this story, but finally I was able to get back to work on this amazing story and this chapter was a little bit short but I'm pretty sure later on the chapters will get longer lol! Anyway guys I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all in "Chapter 8: Cunning Trickster"! Drew out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wolf Journey**

 **Chapter 8: How Humans Saw Her**

Togo ran down the path that led him into town, and then made it to Sierra's house.

When he arrived at Sierra's house Togo peered through an open window and saw Sierra sound asleep.

But as Togo feared he didn't see Ryka anywhere.

"Sierra, Sierra wake up!" Togo said.

Sierra opened her eyes and smiled upon noticing her mate.

"Oh good morning Togo, what are you doing here so early?" Sierra asked.

Sierra's smile faded when she noticed the worried look on Togo's face.

"Togo, is something wrong, is Ryka okay?" She asked as she walked to the window.

"I don't know, I thought she would be with you, she's...kinda mad at me." Togo replied.

"Wait there." Sierra said before she walked away from the window.

A few seconds later Sierra walked out of the house and approached her mate.

"Now tell me what happened." Sierra said.

"A hunter took aim at her." Togo explained.

Sierra gasped with worry.

"Don't worry we able to get away." Togo said reassuringly.

Sierra sighed with relief before gesturing Togo to continue.

"But after that I finally had to tell her...how humans saw her." Togo explained.

"You mean you told her what it's like being part wolf?" Sierra asked.

Togo nodded.

"I know now that I should have told Ryka sooner, I know that now, I tried explaining it to her but she was so angry with me." Togo explained.

"Sierra...I think she ran away." Togo explained.

"Ran away?!" Sierra cried.

"I'm sorry Sierra, I didn't want it to turn out this way, I thought...I thought I could keep her safe." Togo said trying to hold back tears.

"B-But she isn't safe now, she's out there all alone or running wild!" Sierra said.

"We have to find her!" Sierra said.

"No, not you Sierra, this is my fault and something that me and Ryka have to work out together, I'll find her and bring her home." Togo said.

Togo then embraced Sierra and kissed her goodbye before running out of town into the woods to find his daughter.

 **A/N: "WHERES WOLF JOURNEY?!" "HE'S PROBABLY CANCELED IT!" You're wrong guys it's here we're back with Wolf Journey! Guys, just be patient please. And yes I know the title of this chapter was supposed to be "The Cunning Trickster" but I decided to change things up a bit! Anyway I hope you guys liked the chapter and I'll see you all in "Chapter 9: The Cunning Trickster"! Drew out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wolf Journey**

 **Chapter 9: The Cunning Trickster**

Most of the morning Togo sniffed around the boat and beach hoping to pick up a scent of Ryka.

It wasn't until noon when Togo finally picked up something.

"Ryka..." Togo muttered to himself

Togo then took off into the direction where he picked up the scent and a few minutes later he came across a stream.

He sniffed around for a bit and his instincts told him that the scent was leading him straight.

As Togo walked down the trail he then heard a "KRAW!"

Togo shot his head up and saw a black feather hawk with red eyes; it was the same hawk Togo had been seeing in his dreams.

The hawk flew passed Togo and landed on a branch of a nearby tree and it just stared at him.

"You again...what is it you want?!" Togo asked the hawk aggressively.

The hawk then swooped down off the branch and landed on another tree and again stared at Togo.

"Am I supposed to follow you?" Togo asked the hawk.

The hawk nodded at Togo as if it understood him.

"Okay but as long as you help me find my daughter." Togo said.

As soon as Togo said that the hawk then flew off the branch it was sitting on and flew down the trail and Togo followed it.

But then there was a problem not even a minute of following the hawk cloud of fog rolled in and Togo couldn't see the hawk anywhere all he could hear was its call.

"Hey wait I can't follow you through this! Where are you?!" Togo called into the fog.

"Where are you?" A female voice asked through the fog.

"I'm right here...just keep talking and I'll find you!" Togo replied.

Togo then caught something in the corner of his eye, he turned to see that the silhouette of what seemed to be a big bird standing on a fallen tree trunk.

"That must be the hawk." Togo whispered to himself.

Togo began to walk across the trunk but in doing so it nearly rolled over and that was when Togo realized that he was just above the rapids.

Just then the fog lifted and to Togo's disappointment he realized that the figure he saw in the fog appeared to not be a hawk but rather...a female fox.

The fox was slightly shorter than Togo, she had emerald green eyes, and she was caught in a rope trap.

"You look disappointed." The fox said.

"Sorry...I thought you might be a hawk." Togo said feeling embarrassed.

"And I thought you might be a hunter, but unlike you I'm not disappointed." The fox explained as she tugged at the trap she was caught in.

Togo sighed and was about to leave when the fox suddenly said something that sent shivers down Togo's back.

"Say, I'll help you find your daughter if you help me out of this trap, Togo." She said.

"Who are you, how do you know I was looking for my daughter and how do you know my name?" Togo asked the fox in a surprised tone.

"I'm Scarlet, and the hawk told me." she replied.

"What do you know about the hawk?" Togo asked.

"Less than you do, now do we have a deal or don't we?" Scarlet said.

Togo was reluctant since he knew how mischievous foxes could be but if Scarlet was going to help him find Ryka then he might as accept her offer.

"Okay, but no tricks!" Togo said.

Togo then carefully bit into the rope that Scarlet had around her neck and pulled it off of her.

"Now how are you going to help me find my daughter Scarlet?" Togo asked.

Scarlet smirked.

"Easy, by giving you a little push." She replied.

Before Togo could react Scarlet then shoved him with both of her front paws and sent Togo falling into the rapids blow them.

Togo resurfaced a second later and looked at Scarlet with an angry glare

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! HELP ME!" Togo shouted as the current started pulling him downstream.

"Oh but I did and now you must help yourself." Scarlet said as her smirk widen.

Togo tried swimming to safety but the current was moving too fast for him to swim to shore.

He was pulled under by the current but and resurfaced a moment later and he grabbed onto a rock that was sticking out of the water.

Despite all the water splashing in his face he was able to catch a glimpse of Scarlet.

"ARE YOU CRAZY, THE CURRENT IS TOO STRONG!" Togo shouted to her.

"Then let the current take YOU!" She called back to him.

Togo screamed as a big wave splashed on him causing him to loose his grip of the rock and was then pulled under the water.

As Togo squirmed to reach the surface of the water a female voice echoed through his head.

 _"The fox: cunning trickster_."

 **A/N: I guess we'll have to see what happens to Togo in the next chapter eh? And yes I know giving the fox a name was kinda pointless but I thought it would be a cool twist. Anyway guys I hoped you guys liked the chapter and I'll see you in "Chapter 10: The Journey for Father and Daughter"! Drew out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wolf Journey**

 **Chapter 10: A Journey For Father And Daughter**

 **Meanwhile...**

A small western toad was hoping around minding its own business when...THUMP!

The toad hoped again...THUMP!

As it turns out it the thumping was just Hut impersonating the toad, the toad hoped on a log and Hut followed it with a large hop and landed with another loud THUMP!

The toad turned around and faced Hut who was then joined by Nut.

The toad then expanded its outer throat and let out that usual ribbit sound like all frogs and toads do.

Nut then took in a deep breath through his mouth until his cheeks were puffed up from taking in too much air.

Hut did the same thing Nut did but his cheeks were also puffed up from taking in too much air and now it looked as if Nut and Hut had balloons for cheeks.

Noris then walked up to the two puffed cheeked bears.

"What are you idiotic bears doing?" He said.

Noris then deflated both the bear's balloon cheeks with his wings.

"Now what were you two up to?" Noris asked

"Well, Uncle Noris me and Hut were trying to communicate with the toad." Nut replied.

"Communicate with a toad? Why,just why exactly?" Noris asked realizing how stupid Nut and Hut were being.

Hut then did his impression of a frog/toad ribbit.

"See Hut just asked it if it's seen Ryka or Togo." Nut said to Noris.

Noris sighed in disappointment.

"You bears are as dumb as chickens a toad can't tell you if it's seen Ryka or Togo, I still don't know how I put up with you." Noris said.

"Sorry Uncle Noris, do you still need us?" Nut said.

"Yes, now be quiet!" Noris said as he clamped both Hut and Nut's mouths shut with his wings.

"And use those bear noses of yours to find them." Noris ordered.

Hut and Nut then got on all fours and began sniffing the ground to try and pick up a scent of Togo and Ryka.

Noris followed the bears to make sure that they won't get into trouble,

After a few minutes of sniffing they made there way to a small river, Hut then picked up a very strong scent and it was close, Hut looked in the direction of where he picked up the scent and what he saw made him look as if he saw a ghost.

Hut nudged his brothers shoulder while muffling madly.

"Not now Hut I'm trying to..." Nut started to say when he too noticed what Hut saw.

"Uhhhh, Uncle Noris..." Nut said.

"Ugh, what now?" Noris groaned.

Nut then pointed towards other side of the river.

When Noris saw what Nut was pointing at his heart nearly exploded in his chest.

It was Togo he was laying on the on the other side of the river, he unconscious and wasn't moving.

"TOGO!" Noris screamed.

No response came from the unconscious wolfdog.

"TOGO CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Noris called to him.

Again no response came from Togo.

"DON'T WORRY BOYCHICK, WE'RE COMING!" Noris called.

Noris and the two polar bears then jumped into the water but before they could make their way towards Togo, a cloud of fog came rolling in.

"Whats happening Uncle Noris?" Nut asked.

"I don't know, I can't see anything!" Noris replied.

"TOGO!" Noris called into the fog.

No response.

"TOGO ANSWER ME!" Noris called again.

Togo slowly opened his eyes upon hearing the goose's shouts.

"N-Noris?" Togo asked himself.

As Togo stood up though he smelled something at first he assumed it was from his wet fur but when sniffed it turn out be...a familiar scent.

"Ryka!" Togo exclaimed to himself.

"TOGO, ARE YOU OKAY, PLEASE ANSWER ME!" Noris shouted.

"Noris I'm okay and I have Ryka's trail go tell Sierra not to worry, I'm gonna find Ryka and bring her home!" Togo called back.

"Okay Togo! Just be careful!" Noris called to him.

"I will!" Togo called back before he ran down the trail to find Ryka.

Noris then turned to the bears.

"Come on boys, lets do what Togo says and go tell Sierra." Noris said as he walked out of the water.

"But Uncle Noris, Hut and I want to go with Togo." Nut whined.

"I'm sorry Nut, but this journey is for Togo and Ryka alone." Noris said.

At Sierra's...

"What do you mean he just ran off?" Sierra asked as she paced back and forth

"I just told you Sierra, Togo has Ryka's scent he just told me to tell you not worry..."

"Not worry?! How could I not worry with my daughter running wild and how can I not worry with Togo running off like that." Sierra said.

"Sierra..." Noris started.

"I can't take it anymore I'm going to help Togo find her." Sierra said as she turned towards the door.

Noris then rushed in front of Sierra and blocked the doorway.

"No, look Sierra this is a journey for father and daughter we just need to have faith in them." Noris said.

"Are you sure Togo has her trail?" Sierra asked.

Noris nodded.

Sierra's ears pinned against her head as she lowered her head with worry.

"And are you sure Togo's okay?" Sierra asked as a tear slid down her cheek.

Noris then placed a wing under her chin to make her look into his eyes and he smiled reassuringly at her.

"I'm sure they'll be okay Sierra, after all they're both part wolf" Noris said as he wiped her tear away.

 **A/N: Ohh man this took me half an hour to type but it was worth it, and for some reason I feel like this is gonna be the longest story out of the series so far! But anyway I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in "Chapter 11: The Cave Of Dreams"! Drew out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wolf Journey**

 **Chapter 11: Your Fears**

 **One day later...**

"Well lookie at what we have here." A mean looking wolverine said as he and two more wolverines surrounded Togo.

These wolverines were no ordinary wolverines their fur was jet black and they bright red eyes, two of them were male and one was female.

"Look I don't want any trouble, what do you want!" Togo said.

"You invaded our territory, and we don't like trespassers, so the real question is what do YOU want?!" The first wolverine snarled

"Look I just want to pass unharmed, I'm trying to find my daughter." Togo replied trying to remain calm.

"He's look for his daughter eh?" The second wolverine said followed by a dark chuckle.

The wolverines then started to circle Togo.

"I heard that you're following a hawk to find her!" The third wolverine said.

"Why follow a hawk, why not follow that fox Scarlet, or did she out wit you too?" He asked.

Then all three wolverines started cackling evilly which made Togo feel his fear reaching its limits.

The first wolverine noticed Togo's terrified looks.

"What's wrong half-breed are you afraid?" He asked as an evil grin formed on his face.

"N-No." Togo replied.

The wolverine's grin widen and he and the other two began slowly walking towards Togo.

"Come now, are you sure?" He snarled.

"O-Okay, okay, I'm afraid." Togo replied shaking.

"Of course you are!" The second wolverine growled.

"And you must listen to your fears, and let them lead to safety of your cozy little home." She growled.

Togo was soon backed into a corner, he felt his heart racing he didn't know what the wolverines were going to do to him, and for the first time in a long while Togo felt extremely scared.

"Awwww look at how's he giving into his fears." The lead wolverine said mockingly.

"Soon he'll run home like cowardly whimpering dog he is." The second wolverine said.

Togo was offended by the wolverine's comment he shook his head and shot an angry glare at the three growling red eyed wolverines.

"NO, I AM AFRAID BUT I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Togo shouted angrily.

The wolverines were surprised at Togo's tone but they continued to growl and snarl at him.

"I'M AFRAID FOR MY DAUGHTER, AND I HAVE TO FIND HER, SO GET OUT OF MY WAY!!" Togo shouted at the top of his lungs.

Just then a cloud of fog rolled in and surrounded the wolverines and once the fog cleared to Togo's surprise the wolverines were...gone.

Confused Togo sniffed the ground and he didn't pick up a sent of any of the wolverines.

"It's like they were never here." Togo said to himself

Then Togo heard the same female voice from before echo in his mind but this time it said: "Your fears."

 **Meanwhile...**

Ryka panted as she finally climbed up a small ledge.

It was nearing dusk been two days since she had ran away but what was the whole point. Ryka had no idea where to go she couldn't just go home because she didn't want to make her father extra mad for just running away like that.

"What am I doing? I'm running away but I have no idea where I'm going." She wondered to herself.

Just then the sunset gleamed on Ryka, making her squint.

"Ugh I've got to get out of the sun." She told herself.

Ryka then spotted a cave in the corner of her eye.

"A cave...at least I'll be able to stay there till morning." Ryka said as she walked into the cave.

 **A/N: yeah yeah I can already hear y'all shouting "WHY IS THIS CHAPTER RENAMED?!" Well I figured putting the scene where Ryka/Aleu enters the cave meets that little mouse (still need to come up with a name for him) would be a bit too much for one chapter. But hey at least we get to see Ryka for once. Anyway I hoped you guys liked this chapter and I'll see you "Chapter 12: The Cave Of Dreams"! Drew out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wolf Journey**

 **Chapter 12: The Cave Of Dreams**

 **That Night...**

It was around the early morning hours and Ryka was sound asleep but she was awakened when she heard something.

Ryka opened her eyes and listened carefully and could faintly hear the sound of...singing.

This confused Ryka the cave was empty when she found it so who could be singing in a dark empty cave at this time of night?

Ryka then slowly got up and walked into the direction of the singing.

As Ryka walked closer to the source of the singing she realized the cave walls were covered in tiny colorful crystals.

Although Ryka could barely see where she was going but the closer she got the more crystals appeared on the cave walls and she could hear the singing more clearly now, and she could now hear the lyrics.

" _Praise for the breath of dawn, grass we walk upon_."

Ryka followed the melody until she found the source of the singing.

It was a mouse and he was singing to crystal fragments

" _Praise for the river's whispered tone, praise for the wind brother_." The mouse sang.

" _Praise for the Mother Earth, praise for the father sun, and sister moon_!" He sang.

Ryka grinned to herself before she took in a deep breath and howled to the mouse's tune.

The mouse then stopped singing and looked at Ryka.

"Wow your singing is quite beautiful." He complimented.

Ryka giggled at his compliment.

"Oh thank you, sometimes I just can't help myself." Ryka said

"I'm sorry, but did I interrupt you?" She then asked.

"Oh of course you didn't, I love to hear wolves sing, it's one of your specialties." The mouse replied.

"You also have keen sense of smell, such wonderful animals you are." The mouse said.

Ryka stomped her paw on a puddle of water in frustration not liking how the mouse called her a wolf.

"I am NOT a wolf!" She growled.

"Oh, then that's why I'm not afraid of you." The mouse said

"Why should I be afraid of someone who doesn't know who she is." He added as he turned back to his crystals.

"I know who I am, I'm Ryka daughter of Togo and Sierra who happens to a purebred husky!" Ryka said.

"Who are you?!" She asked the mouse aggressively.

The mouse turned and looked at Ryka.

"I'm Kuna, son of Milo and Nyla." He replied.

"Both of them simple field mice." Kuna added.

"This answer tells what we are, but not who we are." Kuna explained.

"Okay, how do I find out who I am?" Ryka asked.

Kuna then turned back to his crystals and he motioned one of them to the left.

"What are you doing?" Ryka asked confused.

"I am shining the light where darkness lies." Kuna replied.

"What are you talking about?" Ryka asked again still confused .

Kuna didn't answer he then motioned the crystal a little farther to the left and then a colorful ray illuminated the entire cave like a prism and the walls of the cave were covered in drawings of birds, reptiles, and mammals.

"You see Ryka, when every animal in the world is born a spirit stands beside them." Kuna explained.

"Why?" Ryka asked.

"To light their way through the long, dark night and to sing them songs to guide them." Kuna replied.

"Why?" Ryka asked again.

"Because each of us has a destiny that sets all apart, and each path is different and it starts from the heart." Kuna replied.

Kuna then turned to his crystals and he grabbed a crystal fragment and placed it by the crystal that was illuminating the cave and once he did the drawings on the cave walls started to sing.

 _You must go to the east, go to the west, The road is rocky and the way is far. It's a dangerous trail, a difficult quest, If you want know who you really are..._

 _There are voices all around you, To comfort and to guide you. Fathers and teachers, Powerful creatures. And a voice that sings inside you._

 _Or you can turn back around, Run along home. Back to the place where your friends are. Perhaps that is best, You need the rest. Who wants to go on a ridiculous quest?_

 _Unless you want to know, You truly want to know, Unless you want to know..._

 _Who you really are._

 _Who are you?_

Once the drawings on the cave walls finished their song the cave was suddenly dimly lit again.

"Kuna, are you my spirit guide?" Ryka asked.

No response.

"Kuna?"

Ryka looked at the crystal fragments and saw that Kuna was no where in sight.

Ryka then saw a faint glow in the corner of her eye she turned to see a drawing of a field mouse on the cave wall.

Then Kuna's voice echoed through Ryka's mind.

" _Have faith and trust in yourself, and make the journey_." He said

Ryka nodded and she placed her paw on the sketch of the mouse for a brief moment before she began to make her way out of the cave of dreams.

 **A/N: Well here's another character comparison for this chapter but they'll be more later on in the story.**

 **Kuna-Muru**

 **Anyway I hope you guys liked the chapter and I'll see you all in "Chapter 13: Inner Knowing"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wolf Journey**

 **Chapter 13: Inner Knowing**

It was almost dawn when Ryka made it back to entrance of the cave, and all she could think about was that small mouse Kuna, and what he said _"Have faith and trust in yourself, and make the journey."_

Many questions were swarming through Ryka's head but they were cut off when Ryka suddenly stopped walking and she felt the fur on the back of her neck stick up.

The cave then seemed spooky to Ryka as if...she were being watched.

Then from behind her Ryka heard a loud growl, she turned around to see a ten foot grizzly bear towering over her, but unlike any other grizzly this one had jet black fur and it's eyes were gleaming red.

The bear then let out a loud roar and Ryka immediately ran of the cave as fast as her paws could carry her.

The bear tried to follow her but it got stuck since the entrance of the cave was a bit too small for it.

Ryka didn't look back she kept running, but she skidded to a halt when she came to a cliff side.

the bear struggled harder to break free and with one growl of frustration it came unstuck and slowly and began to walk towards Ryka.

Ryka looked around there was no where for her to go she was completely cornered.

The bear then stood on its hind legs and with one roar of rage it raised its claws and was ready to strike, Ryka closed her eyes and was ready for the worst when Ryka heard someone shout:

"NO!" Followed by the bear's roar of pain.

Ryka opened her eyes and gasped to see the bear struggling with brown and white wolfdog.

"Dad?!" Ryka cried.

The bear grabbed Togo and threw him away make him roll a few feet away.

"Glad your still speaking to me." Togo said as he stood up with a groan.

"Forget about me, save yourself Dad!" Ryka cried as the bear raised its claws again.

"What? And miss all the excitement?" Togo asked sarcastically.

Togo then jumped on the bear and bit it's scruff, the bear roared in agony and started shaking its head trying to throw Togo off which bought enough time for Ryka to make a run for it.

The bear then threw Togo off its head and Togo landed on his back, the bear then again got ready to kill but it was once again roared in pain, the bear turned around and saw Ryka biting it's back leg.

The bear then angrily slapped her with its paw, and Ryka was sent skidding off the cliff side, she almost fell off but she dug her claws into the dirt and she dangled helplessly.

Ryka struggled to keep her grip as the bear angrily stomped towards her.

"Oh no, you don't!" Togo growled as he ran to aid Ryka.

Togo quickly bit the bear's hind leg and with all his strength he pulled the bear down on its back knocking it out cold.

Ryka grunted as she tried to keep herself from falling.

"DAD!" She screamed.

Togo quickly ran to his daughter and he gently grabbed her scruff and pulled her to safety.

But there was no time for a happy moment because the bear stood up and was all ready for round two.

"I'll hold him off, and you run for it." Togo ordered.

"No, I'LL hold him off, and YOU run for it!" Ryka objected.

"There's no time to argue Ryka, I'm your father you do what I say!" Togo said.

The bear then threw a strike at Togo and Ryka, but they were able to dodge it.

"And I say I'm too big to be ordered around!" Ryka said.

The bear then went for another attack but Togo and Ryka dodged it.

"How could you get so stubborn!?" Togo asked getting impatient with Ryka being so difficult.

"I take after you, remember." Ryka replied.

After dodging a few more strikes attempted by the bear Togo and Ryka were themselves cornered by the cliffside.

"Ryka stay behind me!" Togo ordered.

Ryka stood behind her father, Togo growled and snarled at the bear hoping that it'll give up and go away.

Ryka then looked into the bear's eyes and for a brief moment they made eye contact and the bear's eyes turned from red to golden.

Togo stopped growling when the same female voice from his encounter with Scarlet and the wolverines echoed through his head.

" _Inner knowing_."

Ryka then came up with idea, but it was a very risky one.

"We've got to jump!" Ryka said.

"What?! But we'll be killed!" Togo said.

The bear roared and got ready to attack again.

"And we'll be killed if we don't!" Ryka replied.

Before Togo could react Ryka pushed him off the cliffside.

Ryka looked back at the bear and gulped.

"I hope you're right." She said to herself.

Ryka then jumped off the cliff just as the bear tried to claw her but failed, it roared in defeat and walked away never to be seen again.

Meanwhile Ryka and Togo groaned in pain as they stood up, they managed to fall onto a ledge.

"You knew there was a ledge here, did you?" Togo asked her as he stood up.

"Yeah I did, sorta." Ryka replied as she brushed herself off.

"How?" Togo asked.

"I looked into the bear's eyes...wait no I looked at it's thoughts, and I saw it." Ryka replied.

"Why did you come and find me?" Ryka then asked her father.

"I came to bring you home Ryka." Togo replied.

Ryka sighed.

"No, I don't want to go home, not until I find out who I am." Ryka said as she started to walk away.

"That's ridiculous Ryka, you know who you are!" Togo said.

"No, that tells me WHAT I am, but not WHO I am." Ryka said.

"And I'm not stopping until I find out!" She said firmly.

Togo then walked up to her side.

"Then I'm coming with you." He said.

"Oh Dad," Ryka said with a giggle.

Togo and Ryka started walking until Togo stopped and sniffed the air.

"Dad, is something wrong?" Ryka asked.

"It's saltwater, Ryka we're close to the ocean." Togo said.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay guys and yes I know the fighting scene here SUCKS which is why in future chapters and stories I'll try limit fighting scenes as much as possible, and just as a small announcement guys I'm planning on getting this story wrapped up before Christmas or maybe after New Years because I still have other projects I have to get to! Anyway guys I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in "Chapter 14: Raul"! Drew out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wolf Journey**

 **Chapter 14: Raul**

After a few minutes of hiking Ryka and Togo reached the seaside and just by being on the beach it reminded Ryka of her home except for Togo's old fishing boat.

Just then they heard a **_KRAW!_**

Togo and Ryka looked up to her again see the black feathered red eyed hawk soaring through the air like a glider.

"I always wonder why I keep seeing that hawk." Togo said still watching the hawk fly above them.

"You've been following that hawk?" Ryka asked.

"Yeah, I know it sounds dumb." Togo replied

"But I also have been seeing it in my dream." Togo added.

"In your dreams?" Ryka asked again.

Togo nodded.

"I only followed it because it promised me that it'll help me find you." He said.

"Well, I've been seeing that hawk too." Ryka then said.

Little did they know, Togo and Ryka were being watched by a pair of eyes.

 **Meanwhile**

In the shrubs not far from where Togo and Ryka were standing three wolves were watching them.

Two of them had charcoal black fur with a grey underbelly while the other had dark grey fur with a white underbelly and neither of them looked friendly.

"You then that's them, eh Tumac?" The wolf Klaw asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure, what do you think Koal?" Tumac asked.

Koal growled as he chewed on a half broken dog bone.

"Koal don't think, Koal just eat, Koal think it's more filling." Koal said as he continued to chew on his bone.

The three wolves nearly jumped out of their fur when they heard a loud growl come from behind them.

Klaw, Tumac, and Koal spun around to see a male wolf with jet black fur and pure white underbelly, he had two black eye patches and icy blue eyes.

"What are you three fools waiting for? GET THEM!" He snarled.

"Okay, okay, okay you don't have to yell." Klaw said.

Klaw, Tumac, and Koal then slowly and stealthy began to creep their way towards Togo and Ryka.

 **With Togo and Ryka**

"Why a hawk, and why here?" Ryka asked.

"I wish I'd knew." Togo replied.

Ryka then started to sniff the air, she smelled something.

"What is it?" Togo asked.

"Company." Ryka replied.

"And it doesn't smell friendly." She added.

Ryka then turned to her father and they nodded at each other.

"Let's get out of here." Togo said.

They then ran down the shoreline until they were sure that they were safe.

They scanned the beach and tree line for a sign of who or what Ryka smelled.

"Do you see anything?" Togo asked.

"No, maybe it was just my imagination." Ryka replied.

"Look, Dad." Ryka said with a gasp of amazement.

It was a flat sea rock that overlooked the ocean.

"Come on Dad, let's check it out!" Ryka said before she ran to the sea rock.

"Be careful Ryka, the tides coming in fast!" Togo called to her.

"I'll be fine!" Ryka called back.

Ryka then walked to edge of the sea rock, and she closed her eyes as she took in the ocean breeze and smiled as she felt the water from the waves splash on her face, for once Ryka had never felt so relaxed and calm but it was ruined by Togo.

"I don't like you being out here, you can slip and fall." Togo said.

"Dad, for once in your life would you stop worrying about me." Ryka said with a sigh.

"...And start worrying about us!" someone said from behind.

Togo and Ryka turned around and saw Klaw, Tumac, and Koal.

The three wolves started to slowly approach the two wolfdogs.

"Yes, us because we're...mean!" Tumac said follow by a menacing laugh.

"Right, Koal?" Tumac asked the bigger wolf.

"Yes, especially when Koal's hungry!" Koal replied.

"Look, we don't want any trouble." Togo said calmly.

"If this your territory, we'll just leave." He said.

Klaw, Tumac, and Koal looked at each other before they laughed.

"Sorry, but you're not going nowhere!" Klaw said.

"That's ANYWHERE, fleabag!" Ryka growled as she bared her teeth.

"Uh Ryka, I don't think this is the best time to correct his grammar." Togo said.

Klaw, Tumac, and Koal continued to approach the two wolfdogs growling, snarling, and often letting out low evil chuckles

Just then the five heard a **_KRAW!_**

Klaw, Tumac, and Koal looked up to see the the black red eyed hawk swoop down like a fighter plane and startled the three wolves.

"At least we know the hawk is on our side!" Togo said to Ryka.

"Come on we can take them!" Ryka said before she ran towards the three growling wolves.

"RYKA WAIT!" Togo shouted.

It was too late Ryka was already full on charging at Klaw, Tumac, and Koal.

Ryka jumped and was ready to pounce on the three wolves but Koal head butted her in the stomach sending her sliding back towards Togo.

"Ryka, are you okay?!" Togo asked with concern.

"I'm okay, but sheesh that stung." Ryka said as stood to her feet.

Klaw, Tumac, Koal kept approaching the two wolfdogs until they were cornered at the very edge of the rock.

"Aw, and I thought all doggies could swim!" Klaw said.

"Yeah, yeah! And don't they all go to heaven?" Tumac added.

Klaw, Tumac, and Koal got ready to do the worst to Togo and Ryka when all of a sudden a 10 foot wave crashed on the three wolves.

"What the..." Klaw said.

"The tide is coming! We have to gotta get out of here!" Tumac said

Klaw, Tumac, and Koal then started to run to the safety of shore with Togo and Ryka following behind.

Once Klaw, Tumac, and Koal made it to safety their boss approached them and he didn't look too happy about their failure.

"Get back there, you sniveling cowards!" He snarled.

"But Raul, the tide we'll drown!" Tumac exclaimed.

Raul then angrily growled at Tumac.

"There's always that chance, but then if you don't take it...I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DROWN!" He said angrily.

"If those two live, they'll take what's left of our food!" Raul said as he looked at Togo and Ryka.

"NOW GET THEM!" He shouted

Klaw, Tumac, and Koal did what Raul told them and they got ready to attack Togo and Ryka when...

"Stop!"

Raul turned around and he growled at what he saw

"You..." he snarled

It was a male elderly silver wolf with golden eyes and he had an entire clan of wolves at his side.

 **A/N: Whew, this was a long chapter for me to type and yes I know I excluded the fighting scene where Togo/Balto and Ryka/Aleu fight the wolves in the Balto II movie but like I said I suck at fighting scenes, also were able to catch the character comparisons if you didn't well here are the answers**

 **Klaw, Tumac, and Koal-Yak, Sumac, Nuk**

 **Raul-Niju**

 **Anyway guys I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you all in Chapter 15: Caribou! Drew out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wolf Journey**

 **Chapter 15: The One Who Is Wolf But Does Not Know**

"Raul, clear a path for our visitors." The elderly wolf said.

"Odin, stay out this!" Raul growled.

"NOW!" Odin said sternly.

Klaw, Tumac, and Koal lowered their heads and slowly walked to join the rest of the clan knowing that they'll be severely punished for attacking Togo and Ryka.

"I will not let them go, Odin!" Raul scoffed.

"And I will not let an aging fool, like you destroy us with your weakness!" Raul snarled.

Odin calmly approached Raul and placed a paw on the wolf's shoulder.

"I respect your passion Raul." He said.

Raul growled and slapped Odin's paw off his shoulder.

"But do not mistake my old age for my weakness, nor your youth for your strength." Odin said in a threatening tone.

Odin then walked passed Raul and approached Togo and Ryka before he once again laid eyes on Raul.

"I ask again, will you clear a way for our visitors?" Odin asked.

"NEVER!!!" Raul snarled.

Then something odd happened a young Humpback Whale surfaced behind Raul and sprayed water all over him, and all of the wolves began to laugh hysterically at the soaked and wet Raul.

Embarrassed, Raul shook himself dry and angrily walked off.

"Someday your tricks will not be enough to save you!" Raul growled at Odin as he walked off.

Odin then turned back to to Togo and Ryka.

"Thanks for your help." Togo said.

"You're welcome, but it is I who thank you for coming at last." Odin said.

Togo and Ryka looked at each other, confused by what Odin said.

"You knew we were coming?" Ryka asked.

"Of course, it was I who sent for you." Odin replied.

That evening

Odin stood on a tall rock that overlooked the entire clan, he had a very important speech to tell the clan.

"My brothers and sisters, our summer has almost passed." Odin said.

"And I have listened to the trees and to the blades of grass, and they have said this..." Odin continued

"The caribou will not return this year, nor the next year, nor the year after that." Odin said.

Soon every wolf in the clan began whispering to one another, the caribou was their main source of food during the winter, and if the caribou wasn't returning then what were they going to eat?

"If we are to survive, we must follow the caribou across the great water where they have crossed." Odin finished

"Ha! Says the old fool who believes the trees and grass can talk!" Raul said mockingly to Odin.

Soon every eye then landed on Raul.

"It is time to realize that Odin has lost his ability to lead us!" Raul exclaimed.

"How dare you say that!" One wolf said.

"Yes, Odin has always been a wise leader and he has led us well!" Another wolf said.

"Enough!" Odin shouted.

"Let him speak, it is his right." He said.

"Odin would have us leave the land, the land that has been our clan's home for generations!" Raul said to the clan.

"So what if the caribou didn't return this year? This doesn't mean they will not return again." He continued.

"Maybe Raul's be right." said one of the wolves

"But what if he's wrong?" another wolf said.

"If we do stay, then how will we survive without the caribou, they bring us life?" A female wolf asked.

"Simple, we take what we need from other clans." Raul replied with a dirty grin.

Soon all of the wolves looked at Raul like he had completely lost his mind.

"Steal from others?!" The same female wolf cried.

"That just doesn't seem right." A male wolf said in agreement.

"When you are hungry, there is NO right!" Another male wolf objected

"Yes, there is a right, our right to survival!" Raul exclaimed.

"But if we steal food from other clans, then what will they eat?" Odin asked Raul as he walked up to him.

"That is none of my concern." Raul replied coldly.

"Is not the balance of our world the concern of all?" Odin asked.

"If we steal from other clans, those clans will be forced to steal as well, and soon we'll all be fighting for less and less food." he said.

"Uh oh, less and less food? That sounds bad doesn't it Tumac?" Klaw asked Tumac.

"Unless you're on a diet." Tumac replied.

"Whose on diet?" Koal then asked.

"Isilvia, the silver wolf has come to me in my dreams." Odin then explained.

"She has told me what we must do, she said we must move on." Odin added.

"...And we must be led by the one who is wolf but does not know." Odin said as he looked at Togo.

Soon every eye landed on Togo.

"What, me??" Togo asked confused.

"Dad." Ryka said.

"Look Odin, I'm really flattered but I...I can't lead the clan." Togo said.

"I mean, I led a dog sled team but not a wolf pack." Togo added.

Raul then burst into laughter.

"You see?" He said.

"Our wise leader, who visits the great Isilvia only in his dreams has brought an arrogant halfbreed to guide us!" Raul said as he gave Togo a mocking grin.

Ryka felt anger flare in her when she heard Raul call her father an "arrogant halfbreed".

The teenaged wolfdog bared her teeth at Raul.

"Don't you ever speak to my father like that!" She growled.

"It's alright Ryka." Togo said to his daughter.

"Your blood may be pure Raul, but your motives aren't." Togo said narrowing his eyes at Raul.

Ryka then looked at Odin who nodded.

"I say that Raul is afraid to cross the great waters!" Ryka said.

"I am NOT afraid!" Raul objected.

"But crossing the crossing the great waters is impossible, we cannot swim it we'll all die!" He then said.

"So now I, Raul, say that Odin must step down and let a TRUE leader take his place!" Raul added.

Everyone looked at Odin who then sighed and shook his head.

"Very well, I will step down, Raul, when a true leader takes my place." Odin said.

Enraged by Odin's sentence Raul then lunged at Odin but all of a sudden a cloud of fog surrounded Odin and he...vanished.

Raul observed the area around him completely confused, there was no way an old wolf like Odin would move that quickly.

"Show yourself Odin, your magic tricks won't stop me!" Raul snarled.

Raul did another three-sixty to look for a sign of Odin...nothing.

Raul then turned to the clan.

"I will be a leader who doesn't depend on foolish dreams!" He exclaimed.

"Those who will, follow me!" Raul ordered.

Togo and Ryka watched as almost half of the clan except for at least 10 wolves walked up to Raul's side and followed him.

Togo looked at the remaining 10 wolves they all lowered their heads and walked back to their dens.

Just then the fog cleared and there stood Odin...right where he was standing when Raul lunged at him.

 **A/N: This chapter took me two days to type, and yes I know I said I was gonna get this story wrapped up before Christmas but a ton of things got in the way of my schedule but I do plan on getting this story wrapped up sometime this month. Oh and here are the character comparisons:**

 **Odin-Nava**

 **Isilvia-Aniu**

 **Oh boy, now I have feeling a lot of you Marvel fans are gonna roast me with Odin! Lol anyway guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in Chapter 16! Drew out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wolf Journey**

 **Chapter 16: The Grand Design**

Togo and Ryka looked at Odin in awe and shock.

"How did you do that?" Ryka asked.

"I simply became one with the fog." Odin replied

"Would you teach me?" Ryka then asked

"It is a thing that cannot be taught, one just knows." Odin replied.

"But now we must speak of how you will lead us to the caribou." Odin said turning to Togo.

"Odin, I don't understand how can I lead you anywhere." Togo said

As Togo was talking to Odin, Ryka looked out towards the sea.

 _"Caribou..."_ she thought to herself.

"I had these dreams, but I don't what they even mean." Togo then said which broke Ryka's train of thought.

"Each of us has a unique gift." Odin explained.

"Perhaps your dreams will show us the way." He then said before he walked away.

 _"Odin must be right..."_ Ryka thought to herself as she watched Odin walk away.

Ryka then turned to her father.

"This has gone too far Ryka, and this isn't our battle." Togo said.

"But Dad, I saw caribou." Ryka said.

Togo looked at Ryka in confusion for a moment before got back to his point.

"Look Ryka, this could get very dangerous, now despite my dreams...or anything else I will NOT put you into any kind of danger. " Togo said sternly.

"But this isn't JUST about us anymore Dad, this is about something bigger." Ryka said.

"Don't you see? We're supposed to help them." Ryka explained.

"I'm sorry Dad, but whether I stay or go is MY decision." She said.

Just then a strong gust of wind blew on the two wolfdogs.

"That wind is sign that winter is coming early, your mother will be worried sick, we're both leaving first thing in morning." Togo said before walking down a trail to find him and Ryka shelter for the night.

Ryka sighed and she followed her father down the trail.

 **That night...**

It was nearing 3 AM and Ryka was wide awake, she couldn't sleep with so many things on her mind, every once in a while she turned to see that Togo was sound asleep.

Ryka laid there for two more minutes trying to get some sleep, but she couldn't.

Ryka then decided to go for a little walk to clear her head.

She quietly exited the cave that she and Togo had used for shelter for the night and walked down the trail to the beach.

About four minutes into her walk along the beachside Ryka saw Odin sitting by himself looking into the early morning night sky.

Ryka slowly approached Odin and sat down next to the elderly wolf.

"A star dies, and another is born, All is a great dance of balance." He said.

Odin then turned his attention to Ryka.

"You have questions, don't you?" He asked.

Ryka nodded.

"Why is Raul so against moving the clan, what is he so afraid of?" She then asked.

"Raul is not a coward, he doesn't even fear torture nor death." Odin explained.

"But he does fear one thing...change, he would rather face starvation than leave the land he believes to be ours." Odin said.

Ryka didn't ask anymore questions after that she just sat there with Odin watching the night sky.

 _This world through which we wander is wonderful and strange._

 _The only truth we could really know is that everything will change._

 _Like the rain that fills the ocean, Like the storm that shakes the pine. We are all a part of the grand design._

 _This has been our home forever! This is where the clan belongs._

 _We were born beside this river, And we filled the nights with songs._

 _We must fight for what belongs to us, What is yours and what is mine._

 _We are all masters of our own design._

 _The land no more belongs to us, Than the eagle owns the sky._

 _We must fight for our survival, If we don't we'll surely die!_

 _We are one with what surrounds us, Brothers to all we see._

 _Hey ya! Hey ya! Hey ya!_

 _We are wolves, We take what we need._

 _To stay alive and free._

 _The one thing we will surely learn, As we walk the path of time. No one can ever rise above..._

 _We are wolves, the masters of!_

 _...We are all a part of the grand design._

 _Hey ya! Hey ya! Hey ya!_

 **The Next Morning**

"WE STRIKE THE BEAR CLAN FIRST!" Raul ordered.

All of the wolves shouted in agreement.

Raul rounded up his followers and they began to march.

Just then Togo, and the 10 wolves who had chose not to follow Raul blocked their path.

"You're not striking anyone Raul!" Togo said.

Raul chuckled darkly.

"Oh please, you know you're totally outnumbered halfbreed!" He said.

Raul and his followers then began to threateningly growl at the group.

"Dad!" Ryka cried as she ran up to her father's side.

"Odin's right, Ryka." Togo said.

"Following, the caribou is choosing life, and I can't ignore my dreams any longer!" He added.

"Your dreams will do nothing but lead us to our deaths!" Raul snarled.

"No! I've seen it too Raul." Ryka objected

"We must follow the caribou across the water." She said

Ryka then turned to Raul's followers.

"Staying here would mean starvation for the clan!" She exclaimed.

Soon every wolf began whispering to each other.

"Hear that?" One wolf said.

"She's see it too." Another wolf said.

"Maybe Raul's the fool!" A female wolf shouted.

Raul's anger began to boil into rage.

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"You will not stop us." Raul snarled

"KILL THEM!" Raul ordered to his followers.

The wolves then bared their teeth and they started to growl and snarl at Togo, Ryka, and the other wolves.

"Stop!" Odin then shouted.

Every wolf then stopped growling and snarling at each other and looked at Odin who was looking toward the sea.

"Look!" He said.

Everyone looked towards the sea to see a bridge of pack ice forming.

 **A/N: Sorry for late update, I was too caught up on my DeviantART account and now I'm gonna try to get this story done as soon as possible because I've been dragging this story for almost 10 months now and I have to get to other projects, but I hoped you guys liked the chapter and I'll see you guys in Chapter 17! Drew out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wolf Journey**

 **Chapter 17: Crossing The Great Water**

Every wolf stared at the ice bridge in shock and awe.

"Isilvia told me the time to leave would come." Odin said.

"With the great breaking of the ice, but more than that I do not know." He explained.

Togo examined the ice pack

"The ice floes are lining up, its like they're making a..." Togo began to say.

"A bridge to the caribou!" Ryka suddenly cut him off.

Togo and Odin looked at Ryka completely confused.

"I saw it, last winter the caribou crossed a bridge of ice, a bridge to land on the other side." Ryka explained.

"And now that bridge is forming again." She added.

Togo thought for a moment.

"Now I understand." He whispered to himself.

Togo turned to the clan.

"If we're to cross we must go NOW!" He exclaimed.

Every wolf in the clan began whispering to one another not sure wether to follow Togo, Ryka, and Odin or follow Raul.

"Odin spoke the truth about Togo, we must go!" A wolf said.

All the wolves agreed, Togo nodded at them and he began to lead the clan to the beach to the ice bridge.

Klaw, Tumac, and Koal began to follow them but Raul rushed in front of them.

"And just where do you think you three are going?!" Raul snarled.

"Koal know Koal don't usually make thinking a habit, but Odin's right." Koal said.

"Besides Koal's hungry!" Koal added after his stomach let out a very loud growl.

"Come on guys, let's go get ourselves some caribou!" Klaw said.

Klaw, Tumac, and Koal then ran past Raul to meet up with the rest of the clan.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FOOLS! I ORDER YOU!!" Raul shouted.

Once the entire clan was rounded up, Togo began to give instructions.

"The ice pack will only hold for a short amount of time!" Togo explained

"Buddy up, and stick with your partner in case either of you needs help!" He ordered.

"I'll lead the way, now MUSH!" Togo ordered.

All of the wolves looked at Togo in confusion by what he said.

"Mush?" a wolf asked.

"I mean, move out!" Togo corrected himself.

Everyone partnered up and they followed Togo to the ice pack.

As they began to cross the ice bridge Togo made sure that everyone moved slowly and carefully just to make sure that no one slipped and fall into the freezing cold water.

Ryka stayed at the back of the line with Odin, although Odin wasn't too old he can still grow tired very quickly.

Raul watched as the clan crossed the ice pack.

"NO, STOP YOU'LL ALL DIE!" He cried.

No one listened to Raul they kept following Togo across the pack ice.

Then there was trouble as Ryka helped Odin onto the ice floe she was standing on, the ice cracked splitting the ice floe into two and Odin began to helplessly float away.

"ODIN!" Ryka cried.

All of the wolves stopped and watched as Odin floated away.

Before she knew what she was doing Ryka jumped and with a grunt she landed in the water with a loud splash and she began to swim as fast she could towards Odin.

When she reached him she tried to climb on but the surface of the floe Odin was standing on was too slippery.

Odin tried to help Ryka up but his old weak body provided no help.

"Watch out!" Odin suddenly shouted.

Ryka turned and gasped to see that they were floating straight towards another ice floe!

Ryka struggled harder to get on the floe with Odin but it was useless.

Then with a loud crash and a big splash Odin's floe collided into the floe.

Togo saw the whole thing unfold and all he could think was one word...

"RYKA!!!!"

 **A/N: Ohhh what a cliffhanger, well looks like we have to see what happens to Ryka in Chapter 18, Anyway here's my little early Valentines Day gift for you all! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in Chapter 18! Drew out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wolf Journey**

 **Chapter 18: Raul's Cladem**

Togo observed the sea around him closely, seconds felt like minutes as Togo began fearing the worst of what might have happened to Ryka.

Then finally what felt like an entirety, Ryka emerged from the water with a splash and she swam to Odin's floe and the elderly wolf helped the teenaged wolfdog climb on.

"Ryka! Are you okay?" Togo then called to them in concern.

"I'm fine dad, go on with the rest of the pack I'll help Odin." Ryka called back.

Knowing that his daughter was okay Togo heaved a sigh of relief, he then turned to the wolves and beckoned them to move along.

"Be careful, Ryka." Togo whispered to himself as he and the other wolves started to continue their way down the ice bridge.

Ryka and Odin watched as Togo and the clan continued on, she turned to Odin and he nodded at her.

Ryka was about to help Odin get into water, when all of sudden they heard an angry growl from behind them, they turned around and Ryka gasped to see Raul had somehow managed to swim and climb onto their ice floe.

Without warning Raul pounced on Odin and pinned the elderly wolf on his side.

"The old ways will soon die with you old one!" He growled.

Raul opened his mouth and was about to sink his fangs into Odin's neck when...

"STOP!" Ryka shouted

Raul turned his attention to Ryka.

"You...I will teach to mind your place!" he growled letting Odin go.

Ryka then charged at Raul and a fight broke between them.

Odin remained on his side watching the fight between Ryka and Raul, he wanted to help Ryka but he was too weak to stand.

At one point in the fight Raul knocked Ryka onto her side, Ryka tried to stand but Raul pinned her down by her back.

Ryka struggled and squirmed as Raul was ready to do the worst to her when...

"RAUL!"

Ryka and Raul turned to see Togo baring his teeth and growling.

"LET MY DAUGHTER GO!" Togo snarled at Raul.

"Dad! The pack, you need to lead them across!" Ryka cried.

"I will...after I take care of him!" Togo said.

Just then the four heard howling they turned to see that the sea current was bringing them down the sea towards the new land, leaderless.

"We must go." Odin said.

"No!" Raul objected.

Raul rushed in front of the three and blocked their path.

"No one is going anywhere!" He said sounding.

"But the pack..." Ryka started.

"They've chosen their fate...now they will die!" Raul snarled.

Togo turned to Odin.

"Odin, Ryka and I will hold Raul off while you get to the clan, they need someone to lead them." Togo said.

"But Dad, Odin won't be able to make the swim." Ryka said.

Togo was about to object when Odin cut him off.

"She is right, only my spirit is strong now." Odin said.

Togo then turned to Raul.

"You wanted to be a leader, didn't you Raul?" Togo asked.

Raul's angry expression shifted to surprise and shock.

"Well now's your chance, GO!" Togo said.

Raul then looked at the leaderless wolf pack still floating down the icy sea.

Raul's expression suddenly turned from surprised to horrified.

"I-I can't..." He stammered.

Raul shook his head and he ran past Togo, Ryka, and Odin.

"I will never leave our land!" Raul said looking back at them.

Then without warning the ice beneath Raul's paws started to crack and before he could do anything the ice gave away and Raul fell into the icy cold water.

Togo ran to help but Ryka pulled him back.

Raul resurfaced a few seconds later and Togo, and Ryka watched as Raul swam back to shore and run into the Alaskan wilderness...never to be seen again.

 **A/N: Well looks this is the last we will see of Raul...or is it? Also guys the next chapter will sadly be the final chapter of Wolf Journey, and be sure to have your tissues ready because I have a strong feeling that some of you are gonna tear up at it, but anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the final chapter! Oh and for those wondering "Cladem" is Latin for "defeat"**

 **Drew out!**


	19. Chapter 19 (FINAL)

**Wolf Journey**

 **Chapter 19: Inner Spirit**

Once Raul was out of sight, Togo, Ryka, and Odin turned back towards the sea and saw the wolf pack was still floating down the sea, leaderless.

"I can help you swim across Odin." Togo suggested.

The elderly wolf sighed sadly and lowered his head, Togo then remembered.

"Oh right, you won't make it." Togo corrected himself.

Togo then sighed and looked towards the ocean.

"I'll go." Togo said.

"No." Ryka said.

Togo stopped in his tracks and he faced his daughter.

"You don't belong here Dad, you belong back at home with Mom." Ryka said.

Ryka then stepped forward.

"But I do belong here...it's my destiny." She said.

Togo at first didn't know what Ryka was talking about but then Odin spoke up.

"Isilvia told me it would be the one who is wolf but does not know." He said.

"I believed that she meant you, but I was wrong." He added.

Odin then looked at Ryka.

"It is your daughter." He finished.

Togo looked at Odin and he nodded, Togo then walked up to Ryka.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Ryka looked at her father and she nodded.

Togo's ears pinned against his head and tears began to flow down his cheeks.

"Dad..." Ryka said .

"It's just...I'm not sure if I can let my baby go." Togo said sadly.

Ryka smiled and she wiped away her father's tears.

"Oh Dad, don't worry, I'll always be your baby." She said.

Togo smiled and he embraced Ryka one last time and he hoped that it wouldn't be the last.

Togo and Ryka parted, and Ryka nuzzled her father one last time.

"Goodbye Dad, tell Mom that I finally found my home." Ryka said.

Ryka then turned and jumped into the water and swam towards the wolves.

Togo felt tears slide down his cheeks as his memories of Ryka came back to him, from the day of her birth, to her days as a puppy, and every moment he cherished with her.

Ryka swam until she reach the pack and Klaw and Koal helped their new leader up.

Ryka then turned to the direction to where she swam from and she lifted her head and howled, the rest of the clan joined her.

Togo smiled and howled back to them.

"Goodbye...my daughter." Togo said as a single tear slid down his cheek.

Togo watched as Ryka and the clan float down the sea until they were out of sight.

Togo smiled, although he was sadden that he may never see Ryka again, but yet he was happy that Ryka finally found where she truly belonged and he did know one thing...goodbyes weren't forever, and one day he'll see Ryka again.

Togo then made his way back to shore and he began to walk down the trail back home when he saw Odin standing by himself looking towards the sea.

Togo approached Odin and the elderly wolf immediately turned his attention him.

"She'll be a great leader." Odin said with a smile.

"And now it is time for you to go home." He said.

"What about you, you're alone now, where will you go?" Togo asked.

"I shall find Raul, we are still a clan,and we would not be whole without each other." Odin replied.

Odin turned to Togo one last time.

"Farewell, my nephew." Odin said before walking down the trail never to be seen again.

Togo remained where he stood, completely bewildered by what Odin said.

"Nephew?" Togo asked himself

"Only the journey home my son." A female voice said.

Togo turned around and saw a female silver wolf with blue eyes, it took Togo a moment to realize it was the same wolf he had encountered during the serum run.

Togo then realized something.

"Isilvia, your my..." Togo started to say.

Isilvia nodded and she lifted her head and howled, then a cloud of fog surrounded her and in an instant she was gone.

"Goodbye to you too...mother." Togo said.

Togo then walked down the trail and began to make his way home.

 **The End**

 **FINALLY!!!!! I'm done with this freaking story! But I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed typing it up for you guys, and now before you guys go all "WhY nOt MaKe RyKa Go HoMe WiTh ToGo?!" Okay first of all although the whole "Balto: The Parallel Timeline" verse is supposed to be somewhat opposite of the original Balto series, it'll be weird to have Ryka/Aleu go home with Togo and it would make NO sense whatsoever since Ryka is not supposed to play a major role in the next installment of the BTPTL trilogy, but anyway guys I hoped you enjoyed the story and I'll see you guys in the next story!**

 **Drew out!**


End file.
